relax kiss
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: sora and riku went to the the islands after saving the world and stopping xemnas. and one thing happen to another well stuff happen and sora is uke. lemon and yaoi


**My first yaoi fanfiction with Sora and riku doing it, in destiny island and one thing comes to another.**

Relaxing kiss

Sora and riku was walking down the road in the village, "riku lets go to the islands" riku look at Sora and smile, bumped his forehead with sora's and said "sure, let's go." They walked to the boats and kairi got out of one of the boats.

"Oh …hay guys you're going to the island's?" walking up to them, "ya you just come back?" "Yes I just gone there for some fruit's I have to go home now…..see you at school" then kairi walked to the village and disappeared.

"Well let's get going" said Sora then they got on the boat and road to the islands.

After a while they gotten to the island, "well now what do you want to do?" "After saving the worlds, let just relax" riku and Sora walked to the beach and riku sat down and Sora sat on top of riku "what are you doing?" asked riku.

"Nothing just sitting..." "On I" said riku, and then Sora placed his hand on riku cheeks and softly stroking it. "Now what are you doing?" "You looked tense" the riku grabbed his hand and placed it on Sora crouch, and then Sora sighed.

"Don't riku not out in the open..." riku smiled and said "don't worry silly nothing will happen." And started to rub the bulge, Sora blushed and sighed again.

"Your turned on by this" Sora turned his head to riku and about to say something, but riku quickly put his lips on sora's and did a French kiss.

Sora can taste riku tongue in his mouth, it tastes ….sweet. Sora sticks his tongue in riku's, his mouth it taste the same…..sweet. After a few minutes kissing, they stopped, panting, "It is what you call a relaxing day?" teased Sora, "maybe or maybe this….." riku pushed Sora underneath him smiling and hold sora's wrist, and sora's eye was wide open.

"This….this what I call a relaxing day" and riku kissed Sora and during the kiss, he moved his hand in sora's school shirt and rubbed his nipples,

"Don't riku…. Someone will come and see us" and riku looked at Sora, and open his shirt and looked at his bare chest.

"Well that for sore eye's" and riku stared to lick sora's nipples and his hand trailed down to his belly, "don't …..riku…nnn... stop" panted Sora trying to find the strength to move and overpower riku. Then riku lift his head and move to sora's face and said "don't worry here's something to think about…."

Riku licked sora's lips then to the ear and neck, as Sora continuing to panting he felt a painful bite on his collarbone. 'Riku bit me' thought Sora, Sora looked down and riku was biting him,

"Don't worry…..you have a tough skin" and riku continue biting Sora, then riku did a painful bite.

Sora whelped and pushed riku over and now Sora on top (AN: Sora wants to be seme ).

Sora felt his love bite and said "now I have one….I think you should have one now" riku was surprised, he never that strong to over me thought riku. Sora smiled and open riku school shirt and looked at riku's bare chest.

"Now let me give you a love bite" then Sora leaned down and licked riku lips, and for a while, did vial stuff to riku ear, slowly "Sora you prove your point about that's stronger, let me go" "no riku, let me leave my mark."

Sora trailed his tongue down to the neck and collar bone than started biting, riku gasped at the bite. And a minute later riku felt a huge bite and he pushed Sora around and now Sora use and riku seme.

"ri..riku let's stop…..and go home now…it's nearly dark and our parents said we can't be out at night" riku smile and slide his hand in sora's pants and stared rubbing. Sora gasps and said "ri…riku…s…stop..." "No… I want to go all my little bird" and riku pulled sora's pants down.

Riku looked at sora's erection, and smiled "well looked like someone is exiting" and riku leaned down and sucked the head of his erection. "RI…ri...riku….st…op" riku simply ignored it and started bobbing his head with sora's length in his mouth.

Riku then started the probe Sora with his finger's, Sora manhood is being stretched by riku.

'Oh god I'm so close' thought Sora panting, his hand trailed down to riku head and fist his hair and pushed riku head down, Sora can feel his member in riku mouth, then riku put another finger inside Sora scissors him.

"Faster…..faster riku….im coming…" shouted Sora, then Sora cum. "that taste good" said riku lifting his head toward Sora, "you deinked it?"

"Yes… let me kiss you" riku lead down and did a French kiss to Sora 'I can taste my cum I taste good' thought Sora tasting his own cum and riku. Then riku put a third finger inside him and trust his inside sora's,

Riku stopped kissing Sora and looked down on sora's body, "well looks like your body is in pain, I can make it feel good" smiled riku, he removed his hand from Sora and he unzipped his pants and pulled it down to his knees reviling riku large erection.

"Let see if your body like me more than my mouth." Riku wrapped sora's leg around his waist and placed the head of his member on sora's manhood. "Don't riku; let me give you a blowjob instead of this?" "No…..like I said. I want to go all the way with you. And don't be shy to scream."

Riku thrust his member into Sora and waited for Sora to move his hips in place "ready Sora" smiled riku gripping sora's hips "yes…nn….be gentle" whimpered Sora "no promise, and by the way you're so tight" and riku pull back and pushed in slowly and repeated the same thing pushing and pulling his member.

Sora body jerked up and down in the dry sand, he is panting, moaning and making noises that make riku speed up a bit. After a while, riku hit the spot that make Sora scream his name and shiver, "you said you are gentle" panted Sora "and like I said no promises" panted riku hitting the same spot again and again.

After a few minutes Sora feels close to cum, "ri…ri...ku…..im coming…" moaned Sora, and riku speed up and groaned "im comeing too…" they both thrust together and Sora cum first, the white liquid flow over sora's body and face some got on his hair.

But riku keep thrusting Sora while his cum riding him "st…op…riku…..stop"

"no I haven't cum yet" panted riku spared the brown head legs more apart then Sora screamed again "no ….riku." As riku thrust faster, and cum inside Sora.

Riku fall down on Sora, and both of them panting, after 5 minutes riku pulled out of Sora and moved next to him. "That was good sex" smiled Sora "ya that was good now, what do we do?" asked riku

"stay here for the night and when we got home we lie and said we stayed in the island talking and doing our homework." Said Sora sitting up and rubbing the sand off him.

"We'll let sleep in the sand," "no riku we get sand in our body and hair, so let go to the hut." Said Sora standing up (note: they are still naked) grabbing his cloths and walked to the closes hut he sees. Then riku got up and walked with him with his cloths in his arms.

"the hut is cold in this time of year maybe we can sleep together riku" tested Sora opening the door "well, instead of sleeping, let make some heat in the hut" snickered riku pulling Sora in the one room hut and push Sora on the ground.

"Sora do you want to the dog position?"

"depends if you want to be the dog and I be the owner." Cooed Sora rubbing riku arm.

"or the other way around…..but first let me macke you hard first" teased riku lowering himself on Sora member, and started lick. Then Sora smile turned in to a panting dog in the heat.

And the love making begins

The end…or is it?

**Sora: **yes it is

**Me:** why not. You and riku are doing it in a hut in Destiny Island and you horny around riku.

**Sora:** because he remained me of a girl I like.

**Me: **rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiight a girrrrrrrrrrlllllll, you're not fooling anyone, only that apple.

**Sora: **you mean the guys dressed as a apple.

**Me: **yes anyway **Read and review.**


End file.
